


i'll keep it hush

by teledeer (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, ive been watching a lot of spy stuff lately thats probably the reason why i wrote this ehehe, spy! Eli and civi! Nozomi!!!, title is from Hush by Biometrix!! which is a great song please check it out!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/teledeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eli knew this job was a very dangerous job, and this job will be the reason why she'll die someday in the future-</p><p>however, she never ever thought this job would introduce her to nozomi toujou</p><p>-</p><p>in which eli is a spy and is sent to infiltrate a gala for information and meets nozomi, an eccentric celebrity fortune teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep it hush

**Author's Note:**

> oh god longest fic i have ever written save me please.
> 
> also on tumblr

Ayase Eli understands that this job she currently has is the  _most_  dangerous job she will ever have and she's not even surprised if she doesn't make it past her thirties. (Like really? Undertaking real risky missions to take down the  _bad guys_  which apparently are the most prominent figures of the world so not only does she have to figure out how to take them out, she has to figure how to take them out in a way that seems  _natural_  and won't cause any uproar nor panic from the world.

Talk about the hardest job ever.)

 Eli knows that with each mission she undertake, she could end up with a broken rib, broken nose, a gunshot wound to her shoulder or worse- _dead_. Which she doesn't like thinking about because after all,  _who will take care of Arisa?_   Who will take care of her beloved sister? Her parents already left them a long time ago, when Eli was still in high school, and she doesn't want to be the next one to leave Arisa.

(Although, Honoka will probably end up taking care of Arisa. Both girls made a pact that if something happens to the other during a mission, the uninjured one will take care of the other's next of kin. Eli's very glad that Honoka's sister and Arisa both get along each other well, no one knows how Honoka  _always_  ends up with a part of hers injured, Eli and Umi always reprimands her to not be so  _careless!_ But it seems the energetic girl will never listen. _  
_

Eli hopes she listens, because the Russian is  _so_ damn sure that one day, Honoka will come back to them in a body bag or probably just a hand to bury and will leave Eli to break the news to her beloved sister and Eli taking care of her. She doesn't like thinking of that scenario.)

Anyways, even though her job is dangerous- some parts of her job is actually  _fun?_  Like she can't believe that she's calling a job which she regularly kills people, seriously fun but often time it really is! She gets to go undercover as something she has  _never ever_  dreamed of! She gets to act like someone she never ever thought she will be!

One time, she went undercover as this Russian mafia gangster lackey, and as funny as that may sound (because she's Russian), it actually was a really great experience acting like a Russian mafia gangster lackey! (It was all fun and games, until of course she had to betray them and kill their boss, because  _duh_ , as fun as being a Russian gangster is, she still has a job to do and Ayase Eli never  _ever_  gets a job not get done.)

However, as fun as her job is there are certain times where she  _really_  really wants to just punch her boss.

Those times are these times.

* * *

 

"What do you mean I have to undertake this mission?" Eli asks in, obviously not calm at all. "Minami-san, we have been  _long_  partners in this kind of business and I consider you as one of my dearest friends in this fucked up world, but surely  _you_  out of all people that it's not my style to infiltrate galas, right? Especially high profile galas with tons of rich and classy people attending! Hell, I'm pretty sure our prime minister is attending! I mean yeah, I can do undercover missions as a Russian gangster  and the such but asking this of me, it's too much! Kotori I'm sure you understand tha-"

"Eli-chan, I'm truly sorry but-" Kotori gently cuts her off as she gives her the look she gives Umi when she want to get her way with her. The fucker. "It's what my mom told me to tell you, surely you'll also understand I have no power if it's my mom, right? Besides, I'll be more than happy to give this mission to other people but I'm afraid Umi-chan is busy typing up her report, you know? The one from that drug chain? Nico-chan has that thing with the Nishikino family, very important mission. Honoka-chan and Rin-chan is once again injured, and Hanayo-chan, bless her sweet soul, is just tech! That and her best friend is injured. We are a little bit understaffed at the moment." Kotori tries to explain as she nervously laughs.

"I'm sure Umi can do this mission for me, I mean she types her report fast and all that, and she's always happy to serve!" Eli tries reasoning with Kotori, but she knows she's probably gonna fail.

"She's asked permission to be excused from missions in the mean time because of her family. That and she needs to visit Honoka-chan, oh! That reminds me to visit her later or tomorrow-"

Eli frowns and closes her eyes, droning out Kotori's train of thought as she tries thinking of a way to avoid going to this damn gala, because Eli's absolutely sure the only thing she'll do in the gala aside from collecting information is to prevent herself from punching everyone she talks to in the gala, and she really doesn't want any damage to be subtracted from her salary. Then suddenly, her eyes snaps open all of a sudden, surprising Kotori, as she thinks of an idea. A dumb idea, but still an idea worth trying.

"How about you Minami-san?" Now Eli is just plain desperate, she absolutely  _doesn't_ want to go to a gala probably full of snobby people that has no taste whatsoever and risk her salary. "Surely you can do this mission and do me a solid? You're the daughter of the great spy, Minami-"

"While my mom has been a great spy in the past, I'm afraid I'm nothing like her. I'm just in charge with the weaponry and what you wear for missions! My mom didn't like the thought of me being involve in dirty business." Kotori once again cuts her off with a nervous smile, and something tells Eli that Kotori's lying to her face. (Seriously though? You being a daughter of a great spy not knowing any defensive or offensive stuff to protect yourself in the case someone from your mother's past come crawling back to have revenge on her through you? Eli calls bullshit and Kotori knows that Eli is too nice to call her out on her lie.

Which totally sucks for Eli, ugh.)

"Come one Eli-chan it's just a simple info-gathering information! Nothing you can't handle!" And Kotori is back with the eyes she uses on Umi and-

Eli sighs, knowing she's defeated. 

"If my salary gets subtracted because of this fucking mission, you do know it's gonna be your fault Kotori, right?"

Kotori just gives her a smile, "Don't worry Eli-chan, I got you covered."

* * *

 So it seems that the great Ayase Eli is stuck in an undercover mission in a gala wearing an uncomfortable yet pretty dress. (At least the Russian mafia lets her wear suits and doesn't question why she wears a damn suit but  _no_ , apparently if a woman is wearing a suit in a god damn gala, you're gonna stick out like a sore thumb.

God damn it Kotori.)

Though, she has to admit, Kotori really outdid herself this time with what Eli is wearing. A beautiful sleeveless light blue dress with shine to them that Eli can't explain nor describe that well, the only thing she has to say is that it sparkles and-  _wow_.

It's outrageously gorgeous and the first time she tried it on, her hair still tied in a pony tail (but in a pretty tie with beads and such.) and face that had light make up, Eli didn't recognize herself for a moment or two. She  _had_  to ask Kotori if the woman in front of her is really her and not some model with the same eyes, hair and complexion as her put inside to just fuck with Eli. (Kotori laughed it out and said, " _Of course it's you!_  You're naturally  _that_  pretty Eli-chan, the dress and the make up just made it more prominent and made you see that.")

So her dress is pretty, her hair is pretty, and her face is also pretty. What could go wrong?

Well, everything could go wrong.

The evening started out  _perfectly_ , with Eli admiring herself in the mirror (because god damn it! Spies can't often treat themselves and beautify themselves for a day, so Eli will take this shitty mission and turn it into a night where she can enjoy herself, feeling pretty and drinking alcohol that probably won't affect her. While, of course gathering information too. She can't forget that part.), still can't quite believing that yes, that's her all pretty and dolled up for this mission, and maybe Eli thinks that the evening will be fine, and this mission will go smoothly. (Well, the moment she entered the venue, that's when everything went downhill) _  
_

It turns out that the gala was  _full_  of people Eli would gladly shoot and still go to bed guilt-free. Majority of the men and a few women, (some of them Eli recognized as bosses for various mafia, and the other as celebrities) there were gazing at her with malicious intent and trying to corner her in a conversation, which she would rather happen. One guy would always approach Eli with a really lame and sexual pick up line that would increase Eli's desire to just punch him, instead of sleep with him!

Ugh. (Although, there's a silver lining as all of these people would gladly give Eli the information she needs if she just bats her eyelashes at them and rub their arm while staring at their eyes.

Talk about easiest yet anger-inducing mission ever.)

By this point, Eli grabs a flute of champagne, retiring to a small back corner where she's sure no man nor woman would find her. She sighs before taking a little sip, enjoying the bubbly flavor of the champagne (she's also grateful for the slight buzz the drink is causing, but we won't talk about that). She slightly grins as she hears the orchestra start playing a piece that she's a little familiar with. She was a bit confused though because why was the orchestra playing 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' when it was  _clearly_  not suited for ballroom dancing? 

The lights turn off and all chattering cease to stop, and when Eli was about to abscond out of there (because seriously, spies and darkness don't get along. That and because of the Russian's slight fear of the dark.), a lone spotlight appears, lighting what seems to be a teenage girl wearing the Sugar Plum's fairy costume, . The girl dances along to the music, seemingly flawless as the guests clap obviously enchanted with how the way the girl is dancing, but Eli just wants to break her champagne flute as she watches the girl dance some more, ruining the good name of Tchaikovsky and the production 'The Nutcracker'.

Her back isn't straight enough, and how she points with her foot isn't even right! She almost misses her spin right there and she's not graceful enough in that part, her arms aren't high enough, her chest is too out, her dancing isn't lively enough and-  _Who paid this girl to dance?_   Because all Eli wants to do is get out of there and not suffer this dance which they want to call a ballet routine. (She gladly goes to the garden, and decides to wait the dance out, which is maybe two minutes tops, before going back inside. Unfortunately, her mission isn't quite done yet.)

* * *

The garden clears Eli's head for a little bit.

Only a little bit though, because (as soon as she gets away from something that makes her head hurt for a little bit- of course something new comes that makes her want to bash her head on the nearest desk) she hears a noise which completely makes her go into super dangerous secret spy mode. (Which totally is unfair to Eli who just wants to relax and not feel mild pain for a little while. Forever doesn't exist, in terms of relieving Eli of stress, apparently.)

She turns her head to the direction of the sound, and  _wow hot damn_ , maybe Eli slightly flusters as she sees the (hot) woman approaching her. (And she totally does not flusters because Ayase Eli isn't the type to fall in  ~~love~~   _like_ , with people she barely knows just because they're aesthetically pleasing!)

The woman slightly smiles at Eli as a form of acknowledgment (and Eli definitely does not turns red! She does not!). The woman is indeed pretty ( _no,_  that would be an understatement, the woman is  _more_  than pretty! Gorgeous would be a good word to describe her, but that's also an understatement.), her dark violet strapless dress that stops just an inch above her knees, it also hugs her curvaceous body nicely and showed of her slightly thick legs, along with a white feathery boa wrapping her shoulders. She's a head shorter than Eli, not wearing killer heels as she wore violet flats with a ribbon on top of it.

Eli slightly fans herself, wondering when it got hot in here.

"Good evening," The woman says, and  _her voice_. It's silky and smooth and sweet, just like chocolate. (Eli loves chocolate.) "Nice weather we're having. Don't you agree?"

"Good evening." Eli replies to her politely, slightly turning red. "It's a bit hot for my tastes but it's okay nonetheless." _  
_

The woman raises an eyebrow in amusement, "You're wearing a sleeveless dress and you're saying it's hot?" She laughs, and Eli turns red partly because of embarrassment and because,  _how is this girl so perfect?_

"I suppose, but I hail from Russia so it's a little natural for me to be like this, I suppose." 

The woman slightly giggles at Eli, and the Russian once again turns red. "That's two 'I suppose'-es in a sentence, I hope you know that- miss? I never did catch your name." 

"It's Ayase Eli, but please call me Eli." Eli introduces herself to the woman, and the woman lights up upon knowing Eli's name.

"Toujou Nozomi, call me Nozomi!" The woman- _Nozomi_ , grins brightly at her and Eli almost wants to duck and cover her face because she is  _so_  blindingly bright! "Nice to meet you Elichi!"

"E-Elichi?" Eli flusters at this.

"That's you!" Nozomi replies as if that explains everything. She then frowns as she start to tear up "Do you dislike it?"

"N-no! I was merely...  _Surprised?_ " Eli tries to console Nozomi and stop her from crying. Suddenly, Nozomi laughs out loud, doubling over in laughter.

"I'm just joking Elichi! As if something like that would make me upset to the point of tears. You sure did fell for it!" Nozomi giggles and straightens up. "Although, I'm a bit surprised that you didn't notice me... Do you not watch a lot of television Elichi?"

"W-well, I-I'm a bit busy because of work so I don't exactly have the time to watch any shows." Eli nervously replies as she closes her eyes. Wow, she's a bad spy. (It's not like she's a bad spy, she's actually a damn great spy! It's just, she's finding it a bit hard to lie around Nozomi.)

"No worries though! It's not like a spy like you would even want to watch fortune telling shows like mine." Nozomi laughs airily, "It would be a bit flattering to me if you would at least recognize me though."

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you Nozomi- wait what?" Eli's eyes suddenly opens as she looks incredulously at Nozomi. Is she an enemy under a disguise? Why hadn't Eli known then? "S-s-spy?" Eli laughs nervously, "Why would you think I'm a spy? I'm just an ordinary businesswoman!"

"You're bad at lying Elichi! Like seriously!" Nozomi laughs at her as she pulls out a card from god knows where. "Don't worry though! I won't tell anyone- I'll keep it hush."

**Author's Note:**

> idk how nozomi knows that eli is a spy
> 
> i want to write a nozoumi fic like this :000 mAYBE IF I WROTE A CONTINUATION NOZOUMIELI??? maybe..... ;))
> 
> tho idk if i'll make a continuation 
> 
> do i??????????????????


End file.
